Animals
Docile Animals Birds Herons Herons roam the beaches looking for fish. A friendly bird, but the meat on which does not taste good. Flamingos Large flocks of these flightless birds are found by the shore. This is a low intelligence bird, easily killed, but timid and will run when approached. The meat is not good for eating. Sea Gulls Flying around high in the sky, squawking at things they see below. You won't catch one of these. Parrots Sitting in trees or flying around the jungle. Occasionally taken as pets as they can learn to talk and are friendly. Chicken Everyones favorite bird meat. Normally found walking around towns, and farms. Friendly, and the meat restores health. Bats Flocks of them are found in cave systems and dark places. They won't attack but can be quite startling if woken up. Reptiles Lizards A number of types of lizards are found in the jungle, normally sitting still and looking around. They do not have enough meat on them to make them worth killing. Tortoises Found Roaming on Islands in isolation, these slow moving creatures are easy targets for anyone who can get past their hard shells. Mammals Monkeys Troops of monkeys can be found at the bases of forest trees making a noise and looking for food. They will run up trees if approached. Cats Found sleeping in houses or lying around not doing much. Dogs Found with their owners, usually sleeping. Small Rats Infesting almost everywhere around the Islands, these menaces will run away, but will be back when no one is looking. They are normally full of diseases so no eating them. Goats Found on farms or villages. They are used for milking, and meat, however, they will almost certainly be someone else's property as wild ones are rare. Insects Flies Buzzing around dead animals, looking for a meal and a place to lay their eggs. Bees Found around beehives high up in the trees. They won't attack if left well alone. Spiders Found in dark and quiet places, like caves and old buildings. Not poisonous if left alone. Dragonflies Seen flying around swamps and jungles. An attractive creature that comes out in the day time. Glow bugs Swarms that are only seen at night around swamps, jungles and near a light source. They can been seen from quite a distance. Butterflies Seen in jungles and by the shore, normally in a small group, fluttering around flowers and bushes. Docile Sea Life Small Crabs (Health) Red and Green crabs can be found on beaches and under the water near rocks. Easily killed and a good source of meat. Tropical Fish (Multiple varieties) (Health if found on Beach) Seen in the warms clear seas, sometimes attracted to objects in the water. Too fast to catch, however they can be consumed if found washed up. Eels Sinister looking creatures that are found in murky lakes. Hiding in holes, they wait for unsuspecting prey. Manta Ray Seen in the shallows and deeper water, slowly swimming around. Starfish Found washed up on beaches and shorelines, normally dead. Clams Washed up on beaches and shorelines, normally dead. Oyster Under the sea near the shore. Oysters can have valuable Perls inside. Sea Turtles In the sea and on shore, related to tortoises, faster moving and are good swimmers, but can suffer from shark attacks. Dolphins Normally found in large pods, swimming on the surface and leaping out of the water. Sailors love to use them as target practise. Jumbo Squid Large red squid while trawl the ocean, and occasionally seen on the surface. Not as large as their giant cousins, they can take on large prey like porposes. Basking Sharks Swimming with their large mouths open, they are a long way from their violent relations. A peaceful fish that only wants to left alone. Killer Whale (Orca) These black and white toothed whales roam the seas looking for shark or dolphins to eat. Their blubber and whale oil is not prized. Humpback Whales Seen in deep water out to sea. They can make excellent hunting, however a Whaling ship is hardly seen in these parts. Dead ones often wash up on shores. Their blubber and whale oil is highly prized. Hostile Animals Crocodiles Found in and near swamps and lakes. In small groups, they are aggressive and will attack if approached. Their meat and hide is valuable and tasty. Great White Sharks Found in the shallows and deep water. They are aggressive and will attack if they sense a body in the water. They can be fended off with a blade, but to kill them, a much larger weapon is needed. Solitary but can form groups. Snakes Found in the long grasses and jungle. Solitary reptiles, they can be aggressive and will attack if approached. They can give a nasty bite and can be hard to hit as they are small and fast. Giant Rats Found in groups in dark and quiet places, like caves and unused old buildings. They are aggressive and will give a nasty bite. Giant Crabs Found on shores and in sea caves. They are large and aggressive, hard to kill. Their eggs are valuable if found. Giant Squid The stuff of nightmares for any sailor. Eight tentacles and a giant body, known to drag entire ships down. Almost indestructible, a somewhat magical creature which can be made to obiedient by a higher power. Sometimes known as a 'Kraken', however this name has been widley used to indicate the ruler of the sea.Category:Animals